


Just Hangin'

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Marquis de Lafayette, only two different instances where they talk about it a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: Hamilton asks Lafayette to come over so they can hang out. Lafayette thinks they should be doing way more than just laying around on the couch.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Just Hangin'

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for tainting every fandom i enter with shitty smut

Hamilton curled up on one side of the couch, reading a book, while Lafayette was on the other side watching TV. The latter looked more than annoyed with what was happening at the moment.

“Why did you invite me over?”

“To hang.” Hamilton says before turning a page.

“Oh, okay.”

This wasn’t hanging. Or maybe it was, but either way, Lafayette wasn’t satisfied with what was happening right now. When Hamilton asked him and only him to come over, he expected way more than them sitting on opposite ends of the couch, doing two different things.

“Alex...” He says calmly before turning off the TV. “I could’ve done what I’m doing right now at home. Unless you wanted to actually do something, I’m leaving.”

Hamilton finally puts the book down. “What?” He sets it on the table and moves over. “No! Don’t leave!”

“Why am I here?”

“Because I like being with you.”

Lafayette frowns. “We could’ve at least talked.”

“I just like being in the same space, y’know?”

“I don’t.”

“Okay, fine.” He moves closer to him and sits criss-cross applesauce. “What do you want to do then?”

Lafayette leans on the armrest and sighs. “And then you make me pick the activity.”

“I don’t know what you want from me, man!”

He looks over, giving Hamilton a sly smile. “I have an idea.”

“Shoot.” Hamilton leans over on his legs and just stares up at him.

Lafayette moves the other’s hair out of his face and caresses his cheek.

Hamilton’s eyes widen and he sits up, face becoming a bit flushed. “Wh... Huh?”

“Do me a favor, mon ami.”

“What... what do you want me to do...?”

“If you’re not gonna use your mouth for talking...” Which is a first. “Use it to get me off.”

“I don’t-“

“C’mon...”

Hamilton swallows and looks down as Lafayette starts to undo his pants. This wasn’t necessarily the plan, but he might as well go with it. He uncrosses his legs and moves one foot to the floor. “Okay.”

“You’ve got experience, right? Don’t be so nervous.” He takes out his member and keeps his hand at the base of it.

Hamilton huffs at that comment. “Yeah, yeah...” He moves down, moving some hair behind his ear, and pauses. He averts his eyes for just a moment before sucking on the head. He teases a little before taking in all of his length.

“Mm...” Lafayette watches as Hamilton gently bobs his head, going at a slow pace.

Hamilton kept one hand on Lafayette’s thigh and the other to try and keep his hair back. Had he known this was going to happen, he would’ve put it in a ponytail. Sometimes dick sucking is just spontaneous, he figures.

After a bit, Lafayette takes it upon himself to hold the other’s hair back. His hand remained on the back of his neck and it made Hamilton tremble. He hums a bit as he starts to pick up the pace. Lafayette hadn’t made a sound, which begged the question, ‘Is he even good at this?’

He felt... insecure.

As if the receiver heard his thoughts, Lafayette started to breathe a little heavily. “Fuck...” He hissed a bit as if to keep himself from moaning.

The grip on Hamilton’s neck tightened and he took this as an opportunity to move even faster. Maybe he was doing a great job and Lafayette was just a hard ass that didn’t want to moan in front of his friend. Which Hamilton thinks is silly because well... Yeah.

“Alex...” Lafayette moans.

Hamilton really wishes he could see the other’s face, but he picked the position where he had the least chance of seeing it. He’ll keep positioning in mind if this ever happens again. He kinda hopes it does. He likes Lafayette.

Suddenly, without warning, Hamilton’s head is forced down and Lafayette releases himself into the other’s mouth.

As soon as his hand is off Hamilton’s neck, Hamilton pulls back and gasps before starting to cough and hack. “Dude-?! Literally no warning whatsoever!”

“Mm...” He looks over. “What? I did warn you. Didn’t you hear me?”

Hamilton squints before looking away. It’s likely he could’ve been so deep in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear him. “Okay... I probably didn’t hear you...” He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. It’s a bit messy now.

“You were... very good.” Lafayette admits.

Validation! “Thanks.” Hamilton said with a chuckle.

“It’s only fair that I return the favor.” Even though Hamilton surely wouldn’t do the same.

“Hm?” Hamilton’s eyes widen as Lafayette kisses him. It was soft for just a moment until Lafayette deepened it, pushing his tongue against the other.

Lafayette starts to move Hamilton back and Hamilton wraps his arms around his neck. When his head was on the armrest, Lafayette breaks the kiss to move into his neck. Lafayette leaves gentle kisses and starts to suck on his skin as he tries to undo Hamilton’s pants.

“Laf...” Hamilton says quietly. “I’ve never French kissed a Frenchman before.” He says with a chuckle.

Lafayette stops and Hamilton feels him start to laugh. “Shut up, mon ami.”

He almost laughs more, but his breath gets caught in his throat when Lafayette bites him. “Oh... fuck...”

“Is that a good response?” He says while tugging Hamilton’s pants off.

“V- very.” He glances over as his pants and underwear are tossed to the floor. “I want more.”

Lafayette chuckles a bit before moving into his neck again. He makes sure to leave many marks. Every bite was accompanied by a soft moan from Hamilton. Lafayette’s hands travel underneath his hoodie and up his back.

“Fuck... Laf. Just do me already.”

Lafayette pulls back and looks down at him. “You want me to fuck you?”

Hamilton looks up at him, face flushed. “Oui.”

There’s a beat and they both start to laugh. “Just for that, I’m not.”

“Wait, no- I was kidding Laf!”

“Too bad.” He moves down, while also moving back a little, before putting Hamilton’s legs over his shoulders. “Tic for tac.”

“O- oh...” He grabs the side of the couch with one hand and the armrest with the other.

Lafayette pushes his hoodie up a little and kisses down his stomach. “You look so good, mon ami...” He mumbles before moving his hands to hold his thighs.

Hamilton freezes as Lafayette’s hands graze over his scars that were on the top of his thighs. They’re way fresher than he’d like to admit. He panics just a little.

“Relax, Alex.”

He didn’t even realize he was tense. “Ok, yeah. I’m good.” 

Lafayette gently kisses his inner thigh before starting to leave little marks. He could almost feel Hamilton becoming impatient. He moves closer to lick up the shaft before slowly moving his tongue around the head.

“Lafayette.” Hamilton growls.

“Damn, someone’s horny.”

“You’re taking forever...” He nearly whines.

“Yeah, whatever.” Lafayette moves his hands to Hamilton’s sides before taking his member in his mouth.

Hamilton watches as the other slowly moves. His breathing had already started to increase and Lafayette had just started. Well, not like he’s too shy to be loud. “Fuck...”

Lafayette moves a hand up his stomach before slipping it underneath his hoodie. He looked up at him as he started to speed up and run a thumb across Hamilton’s nipple. Hamilton closes his eyes and gasps as he pinches and rubs it as well.

“Mm...” Hamilton turns his face towards the couch before letting out a moan. “Laf...”

Lafayette makes some sort of noise of disapproval before stopping. “Alex...”

Hamilton looks over completely panicked. “No-! Why’d you stop?”

“Keep your face where I can see it.” He says before chuckling.

“Okay, okay- Just don’t stop again.”

Lafayette is quick to get back to getting Hamilton off. Soon enough, Hamilton is softly moaning again as well. Maybe even more than before. Lafayette watches as his grip on the couch tightens. Hamilton is mumbling something, but none of the words are coherent.

“Fuck- Laf, I’m-“ Hamilton’s back arches as he moans out, reaching climax.

Unlike Hamilton, Lafayette was not so deep in his own thoughts that he was unprepared. “Mm.” He moves back and swallows. “You taste good.” He says with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Hamilton rolls his eyes and tries to push his head back as Lafayette starts to laugh.

“Oh no.” Lafayette crawls forward, pushing Hamilton’s legs back further in the process. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“Oh-!” He wrings his fingers together, clearly nervous. “Okay-“

“First off...” Lafayette sits up a bit before trying to take off Hamilton’s hoodie. “Take that off. You’ll get heatstroke.”

“What-? No! I wear this during the summer all the time-!” The hoodie is already off before he can protest further.

“Yeah. That’s not a good thing.”

Hamilton crosses his arms and averts his eyes. “It’s bad enough you saw the ones on my legs... I don’t...” He trails off.

“It’s fine, mon ami.” He pauses. “Well, it’s not. But, we don’t have to talk about that right now, okay?” Lafayette moves down to give him a soft kiss. “I’m just here to make sure you feel good.”

Hamilton looks up at him with wide eyes. “O- okay.” He acknowledges the position they’re in before trying to get his legs off of Lafayette’s shoulders. “If we’re about to fuck, I, um- I have some lube in my room-“

He keeps his legs in place. “I’ve got some on me. Don’t worry.”

Hamilton looks up at him and squints. “What exactly were your plans when you came over?”

“I just like to be prepared!”

He laughs a bit and smiles slightly up at him. “Alright then. At least it’s warm...”

Lafayette hums a bit as he puts some on his fingers. He leans over once more and moves his hand down to start gently fingering Hamilton. He keeps his eyes on his friend, making sure he’s comfortable. Hamilton was biting down on his finger, occasionally looking up at Lafayette, but he was mostly looking off to the side.

“Gonna add another...” Lafayette watches him slightly nod and slowly does just as he said.

“Mm-“ Hamilton closes his eyes and looks down. “It’s been a while...” He says quietly.

“Seems like it.” He moves down and kisses his friend softly.

Hamilton holds his face and deepens the kiss. He pushes his tongue against the other’s pulls back slightly before kissing him again. He moans quietly into the kiss as he feels Lafayette curl his fingers. Lafayette moves into this neck and Hamilton cries out quietly from him gently biting and spreading his fingers apart inside him.

Lafayette moves to look at Hamilton. His expression was nothing short of needy. “You want me to fuck you so bad, don’t you?”

He quickly nods. “I need you to...”

“Soon...” He kisses his cheek. “One more finger, okay?”

Hamilton nods before groaning at the action. “Mm- Fuck-“ He continued to softly moan at the gentle thrusting for a little while before Lafayette pulled his fingers out and lubed his member.

“Alright.” Lafayette takes a deep breath as he guides his member to Hamilton’s entrance. “You ready?”

“Yep-“ He grabs onto the couch and braces himself. “Go ahead...”

Lafayette nods and starts to slowly push himself into him. Hamilton swears and closes his eyes tight as he gets filled. He lets out a shaky moan and looks up at Lafayette. He moves down and holds him close before gently kissing the side of Hamilton’s neck.

“Gonna start moving.”

“Okay.” Hamilton holds him tightly before moaning slightly as his friend thrusts into him. “Fuck...”

Lafayette started to suck on Hamilton’s neck as he moved, occasionally biting. Hamilton’s moans became a bit louder the longer he went at it. He grabbed at the back of Lafayette’s shirt when he started to move faster. The moans shift to whines as Lafayette starts to fondle his body. Hamilton looks up at him, eyes half-lidded, and pulls him into a kiss. It’s a lot messier than any of their previous ones. Lafayette kisses down his jaw and moves into his neck once more, leaving a few hickeys and bite marks. Hamilton cries at the action.

Lafayette lets out a groan as he pumps into him. “Oh fuck...” He sits up and looks down at a teary-eyed Hamilton.

“No-“ He whines as he holds onto the couch. “I wanna hold you-“ His voice is shaky and he seems very needy.

“Don’t worry, mon cher... I’ll hold you for a long time afterward.” Lafayette wraps his hand around his member and starts to pump.

“Ah-!” Hamilton looks away as a new wave of pleasure is sent through his body. “Oh, fuck, Laf-!”

“Alex... look at me. You don’t want me to stop, do you?”

He quickly looks over and shakes his head. “Please don’t stop-!” There’s a pause. “Go faster.”

“Hm?” Lafayette chuckles a bit and leans over him. “Okay.” He does just what the other requested, thrusting faster and moving his hand faster.

“Oh shit-!” He moans out even louder than before. “Lafayette-! I- it feels so good!” He continues to moan, mouth agape and eyes shut tightly.

“It feels real good inside you...” Lafayette says, moaning slightly.

“I think I’m-“ He opens his eyes slightly. “I’m close-!”

“Good.” He starts to move his hand faster and thrusts deep into him.

“Oh fuck-“ He shuts them again as he feels himself reaching climax again. “L-“ He cries out. “Lafayette-!”

Lafayette moves his member up, making Hamilton make a mess mostly on his stomach. “My turn.” He moves down and holds him closely before thrusting even faster than before.

Hamilton can’t bring himself to say anything as he becomes overstimulated with everything. His body shakes and he whines from the action and the effects of his orgasm still running through him.

He holds him back tightly as Lafayette gives one last deep thrust before releasing himself. “Fuck... Alex...” He moans quietly.

Hamilton whimpers and shivers as his friend fills him. He laid back on the armrest and panted before opening his eyes to look up at Lafayette. He whines a bit as he pulls out, but is quick to pull him in for a kiss. Hamilton quickly slips his tongue past the other’s lips and they kiss for a moment until they pull apart to breathe.

“Laf...” He smiles and looks up at him. “That was great...”

“You were great, mon cher.” He kisses him once more before moving up and putting his member away.

Hamilton laid there for a moment before averting his eyes. “So, um...” He looks up when he feels Lafayette get off the couch. “Laf-?”

He looks down at him and laughs. “I’m not going to leave you, Alex.”

“I wasn’t- That- I-“ He crosses his arms and looks away. “Okay...”

Lafayette picks him up off the couch and carries him to his bedroom.


End file.
